Users of electronic devices frequently need to access database systems to obtain various types of information. Many different techniques have been devised for storage and retrieval of data items. For example, if a system is designed to simply employ linear search on stored data records, a user may have to wait several minutes, or longer, to obtain search results. However, if a system employs structures such as trees for indexing purposes, data records or data items may be stored in structured configurations, for example, to provide more efficient search and retrieval performance.